Facsimile
by silenced eyes
Summary: Gon Freaks had lived a relatively normal life until he began having strange dreams about being something called a "hunter". Now it seems this strange unreality has come to haunt him in his waking moments as well...


  
Disclaimer: Not mine =P Was created by and therefore belongs to Yoshihiro-sama =]   
  
Warnings: Uh...citrus XD Hints at...uhh...stuff...and some touching ^^; Also, AU, and yaoi   
  
Pairing: XD Hisoka x Gon   
  
A/N: Gon's 15 in this fic because I don't want to feel like I'm writing shotacon ¬__¬ Even if we all know Hisoka is a corrupter of little innocent boys   
  
Don't ask me about the title, I'm not quite sure why I named it that either...   
  
This was originally supposed to be the first chapter of a series fic, but I lost inspiration for it and ended it here. I wasn't thinking of posting this here, but in light of the fact that a Hunter x Hunter category was finally created, I decided to do so. ^___^   
  
Spoilers: Volume 2, Chapter 10 mostly--warning: most of the first scene is taken directly from this chapter, I don't claim rights over the events that took place or words spoken. ^__^   
  
Dedication: Maze, for her birthday ^__^   
  
Note: _Italicized words signify thoughts, emphasis on words or eerie little disembodied voices ^_^_   
  
---   
  
The fishing lure struck its target with an audible crack that split the silence.   
  
Electricity crackled up his spine. Blood seemed to retreat back into a safer haven as his grip tightened around his fishing pole and his knuckles blanched white.   
  
Fear.   
  
It clutched at his chest, sending delicious shivers up and down his spine and causing sweat to break out on his forehead and palms. He'd never been so frightened in his life. The fear was palpable and he could taste it in the back of his mouth, almost like bile that rose up his throat and clawed at his taste buds, refusing to be swallowed down. Rather, it was spreading...spreading to the very tips of his fingers until he felt like he would break at any moment.   
  
And he couldn't help but feel exhilarated by this new sensation.   
  
Inexplicable excitement raced though his veins even as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. Challenge and intrigue gleamed in the taller man's narrow eyes as a twisted smile spread across his face.   
  
"Pretty good, kid."   
  
Gon blinked. Of all the things he'd expected to hear from the stranger in front of him, a compliment was not one of them.   
  
"With a fishing pole? What a peculiar weapon," Hisoka continued, and took a step forward before adding, "Show it to me."   
  
There was a slight tremble in his arms as he pulled his fishing pole closer to himself, almost possessively. His movements were jerky, and his grip on the smooth wooden handle had long since become slick with the sweat that was constantly beading on his skin.   
  
The tension was thick, hanging in the pregnant silence that was broken only by the painful moans of the grass as Hisoka stepped forward. Gon's ears twitched. He hadn't expected the magician's footsteps to be so loud...heavy.   
  
"Hey! You're fighting against me!!"   
  
The shout startled him and stole his attention.   
  
Fast...too fast. His eyes could barely register the movement before Leorio was sent sailing across the green field.   
  
A gasp was torn from his throat.   
  
Limbs moved on their own. Gon pounced, swinging his fishing pole to attack.   
  
Too fast. Mild pain shot up his legs when he landed on the ground. No one there.   
  
He wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Huh?"   
  
Callused fingers wound around a slender neck. Hot breath washed over flushed skin.   
  
"Come to help your friend? What a nice boy..."   
  
Whispered words came in puffs of air. Feather-light sensations sent him trembling. Breath was drawn in quick gasps.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill him. Because your friend qualified! As a matter of fact, you as well..." Thin lips curved into a faint smile, "You will become a good hunter."   
  
---   
  
Gon Freaks shot up in his bed upon the first word announced by his radio alarm. A hand pushed back black locks of hair that was matted to his forehead with cold sweat. A frown found its way on his lips.   
  
Another one. He'd had yet another one.   
  
He'd been having strange dreams since a few weeks ago. In each one, there appeared a strange man with pale blue hair and some type of clown get-up.   
  
Gon closed his eyes again and exhaled quietly.   
  
Was this normal?   
  
_Most guys my age have wet dreams. I have dreams where I might be about to die. And I like it. There's gotta be something wrong with that. _   
  
With another sigh, he through his covers off and climbed out of bed, He'd never been the brightest crayon in the box, and, well, this was probably just another thing he wasn't meant to understand.   
  
He instantly jerked his foot back after it met with the cold floor. He wrinkled his nose and realized he needed to get slippers.   
  
Tentatively setting the foot down once again, he grimaced but continued his journey to the bathroom across the hall.   
  
He shut and locked the door behind him before stripping his clothes and stepping into the shower stall. It took minutes for the water to warm up and a few more minutes for the water to grow hot like Gon liked it on cold mornings.   
  
Hot water streamed down suntanned skin to the small drain on the floor. It darkened black hair and flooded over closed eyelids.   
  
_Don't look at me with such eyes._   
  
Eyes shot open before wrenching close again when the sting of the water registered. A sharp gasp traveled past Gon's throat as he leaned against the wall for support. An inexplicable warmth licked its way around the shell of his ear. _Don't you see how I'm excited?_   
  
Blinded eyes were incapable of seeing the intruder. Invisible hands gripped Gon's forearms in a ghostly touch. Feather-light caresses trailed lower; trembling legs finally buckled. Pain registered upon the impact with the wet floor tiles. Black eyes were forced open and remained that way despite the water seeping into the exposed crevaces.   
  
The hot lips on his neck and the cool fingers on his thighs disappeared. Gon's ragged breaths showed no sign of slowing down even as his eyes showed him no apparition.   
  
_What...was that??_   
  
---   
  
The ring of the bell echoed in the silence, bouncing off the white-painted walls.   
  
"Gon, are you ready yet? Kurapika is here!"   
  
Normally loud running was reduced to quiet uncertain footsteps down the staircase.   
  
Gon grabbed his bookbag and hoisted it over his shoulder. His knuckles were white; he gripped the strap like a lifeline.   
  
"Well...I'm off."   
  
"Aren't you going to at least eat breakfast?" came the worried question.   
  
"No, I-I don't want to keep Kurapika-senpai waiting." was the hasty reply.   
  
"Oh, alright. Well, have a nice day, Gon. Itterashai."   
  
"A-ah...Ja mata ne, Mito-san."   
  
Mito looked at the door worriedly as it was shut. Gon hadn't said good morning or even hugged her goodbye. Both his movements and his voice had been subdued, as if something was on her nephew's mind.   
  
She sighed and shook her head. Perhaps he was simply growing up to be more like her brother than she expected. Jin always had the strangest mood swings too. Then again, she wasn't quite so sure of the sanity of her dear brother. After all, she always caught him muttering incoherent words about hunters and the like.   
  
---   
  
"Is there something on your mind, Gon?"   
  
Gon looked up to the concerned smile of his friend. Kurapika's parents had been classmates of his own and it was because of this that they grew up together despite being two years apart. They attended the same high school now, but it was Kurapika's last year; come september of next year, he would be off to college.   
  
"Nothing, senpai. I'm just a bit hungry. I woke up late and didn't have time to eat breakfast before you came," the black-haired boy lied.   
  
The older boy smiled knowingly, but played along anyway. "How about we go get something to eat before we go to school? I've eaten but I'm still not quite full yet," he paused and smiled. "Your friend can come along too."   
  
A smile found its way onto Gon's lips at the mention of his best friend. "Thanks. Killua usually doesn't eat breakfast anyway. Something about being afraid of food poisoning by his mother or something..." Gon shrugged, assuming it was one of those things that everyone but he understood.   
  
---   
  
They'd walked on some distance in silence before they met Killua, equipped with his skateboard, on their usual corner.   
  
Currently, they were seated in a plain diner within the vincinity of the school, having a breakfast of buttermilk pancakes and orange juice. There was silence other than the clinking of silverware against the ceramic plates and the monotonous drone of chews and sips.   
  
Gon's eyes wandered out the window. He began to watch the meager number of life forms awake at this ungodly hour walking past or doing something of undoubted importance.   
  
The small black hairs on the back of his neck raised as he felt something pierce though him, something intangible.   
  
Thin brown eyes stared through him and equally thin lips twisted into a smile. A gentle breeze played with flaring blue hair. A glimpse of pale skin was seen in the awakening sunlight.   
  
A fork clattered as it dropped from a lax hand.   
  
-----   
  
There you have it. I apologize for the use of Japanese words/phrases, I don't like to do it and I don't like it when it's done. However, this is how I originally had it and I wanted to keep it in its original state. I used it sparingly, but here are the basic definitions the few that managed to sneak into the fic:   
  
ja mata ne - basically, good bye or see you later   
itterashai - Said to someone that is leaving. Akin to "Go and return safely".   
-senpai - suffix typically used for an older classmate or upper classman   
-san - suffix typically used to show respect   
  
Your reviews are appreciated~! ^___^ 


End file.
